


the two way speed of light

by Deputychairman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Rimming, and Finn and Poe deserve to be happy dammit, because you've got to mix things up sometimes, happy spiritually uplifting porn, it's a PWP is what I'm trying to say, where people are in love and nobody is suffering at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn would do it slowly every time, but it’s pretty clear that Poe is more of a harder, faster, now kind of guy. It makes sense: he’s a pilot, all his physical reactions happen at light speed multiplied by adrenaline. Watching him come undone in five minutes flat is like watching a comet cross the horizon – it’s incredible that you get to see it at all, you don’t complain that it didn’t last longer for your benefit. So Finn is not dissatisfied. Finn is the farthest thing from dissatisfied. When he asks, Poe will visibly take a deep breath, get a hold of himself and dial it back, but it takes <em>effort</em>.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	the two way speed of light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/gifts).



The first time is really fast.

There’s some breathless kissing, and some fumbling, and then Poe gets his pants open and touches him and Finn comes _immediately_. He would feel bad about that, but Poe is already gasping into his mouth and arching his back and coming into his hand so he figures it’s ok.

The second time is really fast too. So is the third time, and the fourth. As soon as there’s a closed door (well, a door – in their defence, they _thought_ it was closed) between them and the rest of the base, they’re all over each other. It isn’t until the fifth time that they slow down enough to actually take their clothes off. The second Finn’s naked, Poe is on him, and he just has a second to wish he had at least got Poe out of his clothes too before it’s all over.

It’s wonderful. It’s so wonderful that it almost feels like a waste to be rushing through it every single time when they don’t really have to. Not all of life in the Resistance makes sense to him yet, but the concepts of free time and privacy really, really do. When you know you have 18 hours and your own room to do anything you like with, why would you want it to be over in 5 minutes?

Finn’s dreamt about it: about undressing Poe one button at a time, spreading him out and just _looking_ at him before he even does anything. Finn has never spent this long on a planet before, and everything looks different in sunlight than it did on a destroyer; human skin seems warmer, softer, more alive. And it never stops changing: he’s looked at Poe when heavy clouds roll in, seen the colour of his eyes change and wanted to know what the rest of him looks like in that light; or at night, when two moons turn everything silver. Someday, he thinks, he’d like to do this out of doors: as far as he can tell there’s no taboo against that. First though, he’ll just settle for _slowly_.

He doesn’t manage to say this to Poe until he’s falling asleep after the seventh time. (Yes, he is counting. It’s worth counting. He wants to remember the way Poe’s breath hitches _forever_.) He’s falling asleep, and Poe sits up and scrubs a hand through his hair, looking around for his clothes.

“Uh, ok, well I guess I better let you sleep -”

“I wanna do it slower next time,” Finn says, feeling himself stupid and too open with sex. “Can we do it slower?”

Poe blinks at him, and then he smiles with his whole face, with his whole body.

“Yeah. Yeah, we can definitely do that,” he says, leaning in to kiss Finn. “We can do anything you want. Just say the word.”

Finn scrapes up the energy to put his arms around him. “Stay here?” he says against Poe’s mouth. “I’m just gonna sleep for 5 minutes, and then…”

Poe relaxes against him, puts his head on Finn’s shoulder, and Finn falls asleep with a bright soft feeling inside him that he has no name for.

 

He doesn’t know how long he sleeps for, because when he wakes up it’s to Poe slowly and carefully running his hands all over his body, pressing open-mouthed kisses to everywhere he touches. He spends a lot of time on Finn’s inner thighs, and Finn did not know until this moment that the inner thigh was so sensitive and that feeling Poe’s stubble scrape gently over the soft skin there had any sort of connection to his cock, but now he does know that. That is all he knows, that and the feel of Poe’s hair under his hand, he has to hold on to something and Poe’s hair is soft and curls around his fingers. Poe makes a soft sound and pushes into the contact, the hard curve of his skull hot and vulnerable against his palm.

Sunlight pours into the room and Finn forces himself to open his eyes. Poe’s hair is a mess of curls and at night it looks black but now in the light it’s a rich deep brown. He watches the colours shifting, the contrast of the curls against his own hand, until Poe shifts up, flashes him a smile that is brighter than anything, and takes Finn’s erection into his mouth.

Poe does it so soft, so slow that Finn manages to hold out longer than any of the previous times, and when he comes it’s like there’s sunshine rushing in his veins.

 

Finn would do it slowly every time, but it’s pretty clear that Poe is more of a harder, faster, now kind of guy. It makes sense: he’s a pilot, all his physical reactions happen at light speed multiplied by adrenaline. Watching him come undone in five minutes flat is like watching a comet cross the horizon – it’s incredible that you get to see it at all, you don’t complain that it didn’t last longer for your benefit. So Finn is not dissatisfied. Finn is the farthest thing from dissatisfied. When he asks, Poe will visibly take a deep breath, get a hold of himself and dial it back, but it takes _effort_.

So Finn doesn’t always ask. Most of the time he doesn’t ask, because Poe Dameron throwing himself into sex like this is a force of nature and it’s _incredible._ It’s incredible to be what Poe wants so much he just can’t hold back.

It’s not until the twenty fifth time (he is going to have to start writing this down, if he wants to keep track) which is just half an hour after the twenty fourth time, that Finn asks again.

“Yeah, yeah, slowly, ok,” Poe says, “I can do that.”

But he can’t do that, the switch is set to top speed: he’s already breathing hard and thrusting against Finn’s leg when Finn decides to take over.

He rolls them, pins Poe down under him. Poe’s hands immediately land on his ass, and while that’s great, that’s wonderful, that’s not what he’s going for right now.

“So help me, we are taking our time over this,” Finn tells him, and he wraps his hands around Poe’s wrists and presses them into the pillow above his head.

Poe’s reaction is immediate and unmistakable. He gasps and goes all relaxed and pliant under Finn, his body melting into it. His hands are soft and open, fingers lightly curled; his eyes half closed as he looks up at Finn through his lashes.

“Whatever you say, buddy,” he says, and even his voice is softer, lower.

Finn kisses him for a long time, just because he can, because they aren’t in a rush here and he wants to. He holds Poe just like that, hands pinned above his head, and kisses him deep and wet until Poe is moaning into his mouth.

When he lets go to stroke up Poe’s sides, Poe rocks up into him, all tension and need again, reaching for him immediately to urge him on.

“No, not - ” Finn grabs one of Poe’s hands again, laces their fingers together and presses it into the mattress, but he needs his hands, the whole point of this is that he wants to _touch_ Poe. Holding him down would only work if Finn’s goal was to fuck him hard and fast: what he wants is the opposite of that.

He sits up and Poe makes a wordless sound of protest.

“Sorry, sorry! I can - ” he begins, and he sounds so genuinely sorry Finn has to lean back down to kiss him again.

“It’s fine,” he says, because it is. Of course it is. Poe is quicksilver and lightning, perfect the way he is. Why _does_ Finn want to drag this out so much anyway? Some other time, he’s going to think about that, but right now he just wants Poe to keep _still_ and let him do this.

Finn leans up on his elbows, looking around for the clothes they threw off – where is – there’s his shirt, that’ll do, it’s on the floor next to the bed and he holds Poe’s gaze as he reaches for it, fumbling until his fingers close around fabric.

Before he can even ask, Poe is offering him both hands, and Finn has to bite his lip and close his eyes for a second at the naked trust on his face. He barely looks at what he’s doing as he wraps it around Poe’s wrists, because it doesn’t matter if it holds or not. It won’t hold, it’s not even supposed to hold, Poe could pull his hands free in a second if he wanted to: it’s symbolic, or something, so he doesn’t even tie it.

“Is this ok?” he asks anyway, his thumb stroking Poe’s palm.

“Yeah, this is ok,” Poe says. He bites his lip and looks up at Finn, flushed and so hard Finn isn’t sure this is going to work anyway. If he so much as touches his cock, Poe might just come.

So he doesn’t. He pushes Poe’s arms back above his head and he kisses him again, sweet and light, tasting him. Poe gets the message, lets him do it for a minute without pushing for more. He sighs into it like wind in the trees, like the only thing they need to do today is make out.

When Finn finally moves down his chest to take the bud of one nipple into his mouth, Poe arches up into the contact, makes a choked off noise that was maybe going to be a plea to get on with it but isn’t. He hooks one leg over Finn’s, manages to thrust against his belly.

“You can’t slow down for a second, can you? It’s all top speed, all the time?”

“Worked for me so far,” Poe pants. He’s grinning. “C’mon, Finn, let’s go, we’ve _done_ slow, now - ”

“That doesn’t even count, that was about three minutes of slow!” Finn protests. “Think of it like – like a landing, ok? Please tell me you don’t land at top speed.”

“I _can_ land at top speed -”

Finn slides lower kisses his stomach. “Course you can. You can fly anything and you can land at top speed, and - ”

“Ok, ok,” he can feel Poe force himself to relax, go still. “But you’re killing me here, you know that?”

“I’m not. I’m really not – here, roll over- ” he uses a bit of strength to flip Poe over onto his belly and he goes with a laugh and a muffled _oof_.

“You trying to impress me, soldier?” he says into the pillow, but he’s already spreading his legs, raising his hips like he thinks Finn has lost patience and is finally going to fuck him.

“Yeah, course I’m trying to impress you,” Finn tells the small of his back. “What did you think?”

“No, that was what I thought,” Poe says, “I was just checking, ‘cause I’m already impressed, so you know, you don’t have to take ages over what you’re gonna do just to carry on impressing me or anything.”

Finn doesn’t answer that, or rather he does: he spreads Poe open and licks a slow stripe right over his hole. Poe shudders, groans, pushes back for more, so Finn gives him more. Holds him open and licks, kisses, presses the tip of his tongue as close to inside as he can, getting him wet, making him squirm. Poe has got to be the least patient person he has ever met, because he’s obviously incredibly into it but he is already asking for more.

“Finn, c’mon, gimme more, gimme more, stop – ah - ” Finn stops, and he’s being a jerk, because he knows perfectly well that Poe’s _stop_ wasn’t going to be _stop doing that_ , it was going to be _stop dicking about and fuck me already_ , which are two very different things.

Poe whines, turns his head to the side to look at him. He’s heavy lidded, his lips red and bitten and he’s so beautiful Finn wants to do hold this moment forever, stop time so that he always has Poe Dameron looking over his shoulder at him, his ass wet and open, his hands still wrapped in Finn’s shirt. He may be complaining, but that grey cotton is still round his wrists: he’s lying here and letting Finn do it.

“I’m gonna explode if you don’t do something. I’m gonna die, and it’s gonna be your fault,” he pants, trying to get his knees under him, push up into Finn’s mouth.

“You’re not gonna die,” Finn tells him, implacable. Poe is finally giving him this, he’s hardly going to stop now and bring them off just when he has Poe spread out how he wants him, all smooth muscle and warm golden skin.

So he just dips his head and goes back to what he was doing, and Poe _yells_. The next room can probably hear them, and Finn really doesn’t care.

He just carries on licking and kissing, holding Poe’s ass open so he can reach everywhere he wants, and he does it slow, slow, slow. Geological speed. Fusion in a low luminosity star.

Until Poe is practically sobbing into the pillow, hips moving desperately as he tries to press back for more, forward into the bed to get friction on his cock, and Finn can’t stand to drag it out another second.

He gets up on his knees, leans over Poe to reach the slick, and Poe is already babbling, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, do it, do it, I am dying here, Finn, you gotta do it _now_ , man.”

So he does. Slicks them both up – and Poe is already so wet, so open, it feels like he hardly needs to, but Finn’s finally got him here holding still, he’s not going to miss this chance to slide his fingers inside, feel all that soft heat just waiting for him.

When he pushes inside, Poe makes a beautiful broken sound like a sob, opening even further for the whole length of him like he wants more. So Finn gives him more, and more, gives him everything, sinks in as deep as he can until Poe is shoving his hips back on every thrust, shaking, clenching around him, crying out and coming so hard it catches and sparks Finn’s own orgasm. He feels it like electricity building and building, crackling down his spine until it shakes him apart, sweeps through his entire body, and they slump down together in a sweaty, fucked out heap.

 

“I really can land at top speed, you know,” Poe tells him later. His face is mashed into Finn’s neck but apart from that they haven’t really moved: everything is sticky and disgusting and wonderful and the bed is a wreck.

“Isn’t that called crashing?”

Poe hums, kisses his chin. “Yeah, I guess,” he concedes. “But when you’re as good as I am, even a crash still counts as a landing.”

“Shh,” Finn says, tilting his face up to kiss him properly. “You loved it. Admit you loved it.”

“Course I did,” Poe says. “You’re amazing, you’re fantastic, I love _you_ \- of course I loved it.”

And he smiles at Finn like a shooting star, like a sunburst, like everything fast and dangerous that he is, everything Finn can’t get enough of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr NSFW Friday Stormpilot headcanon offered by artifactrix, which was: "No matter what they're doing, Poe tends to be a Harder, Faster, More kind of guy. Oh, he can totally do slow and gentle, it's just, like, a labor of love and a massive effort for him not to get carried away. Finn is mostly fine with this, but every so often, Finn will be like ‘nope, so help me we are taking our damn time,’ and usually ends up having to pin Poe down and hold him there by main force while Finn slowly and tenderly makes love to him. Poe complains strenuously and then comes his brains out, every time, and Finn is smug as hell about it. (To clarify: consensually, and in a lighthearted manner!)"
> 
> Cicak, buddy ILU, I hope this makes you feel better. XXX 
> 
> Come and throw ideas at me on [Tumblr](http://deputychairman.tumblr.com/), sometimes they stick.


End file.
